Don't Cross A Dog Demon
by stephaleigh101
Summary: Sora is a young half breed, searching the wilderness for her demon mother with nothing but a strange pink shard, however fate turns around when she meets a little girl who won't talk and leads her to an injured demon. As she becomes aware of the power the shard possesses, Sora will learn quickly that traveling with a demon might not be the smartest thing to do. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't be writing any more stories because I have so many on the go but this idea came to me and I had to get it out there. This is my first InuYasha fanfic so please be nice haha! I always appreciate constructive criticism and your opinions :) That said enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just my OC's**

_Dammit! I'm starving!_ I bit onto my lip as my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten in three days and ever since I found this weird shard of glass I became a demon magnet. What's so special about this thing anyway? I wondered, slumping down at the base of a giant oak tree, examining the tiny pink shard that glinted in the sun's bright rays. There was some kind of power to it, I knew that much, just holding it made me feel stronger, but not by a whole lot. I'd seen other demons with shards like this and they almost morphed into something completely different from the power it gave them.

_I should have just stayed in the village!_ I huffed, tucking the fragment of glass into my pocket and smashing the back of my head into the tree. When my father told me my mother was a dragon demoness, I made the dumb ass decision to wander into the woods by myself to try and find her, without having the slightest clue where to look. I always knew I was different but I never would have suspected I was half-breed. Now it made so much sense that the villagers always avoided me. Not that I minded, I was solitary creature anyway, but still, the idea of learning the truth about my heritage was something I craved for.

So I left my father, his new wife and my brothers and sisters and began my search…that was three months ago. The only lead I had as to my mother's whereabouts was absolutely nothing! "I'm such a damn fool!" I cursed as my stomach continued to grumble. All of the food I had gathered was destroyed in my fight with a Nekomata. I was a pretty pathetic dragon to lose all my food to a fucking cat!

"AHHH!"

My ears perked up to the unmistakable shriek of a small child and a panther like roar. I knew that roar, what a bastard! Rising to my feet I dashed forward, heading towards the screams. My blood started racing, my teeth extended into fangs, my vision enhanced and my pace doubled. I might have been new at utilizing my demonic powers but I learned how to master my abilities pretty quick. Sure enough once I leaped out of the trees and into an open clearing I saw that motherfucking Nekomata trying to scavenge food off a little girl. The poor thing was scared half to death and had a huge scratch on her arm. I swooped down wrapping my arms and legs around the two tailed cat and sank my teeth in its neck. He yowled out and shook wildly, trying to get me off but I had to teach this kitty a lesson! I squeezed his body with enough power to crack a few of his ribs before he crumpled to the ground in submission.

"That's for trying to kill me you little bastard!" I shouted and turned away from the incapacitated cat to the little girl curled up in a ball shaking. "You okay kid? Don't worry about the cat, he won't bother you anymore…Right!" I raised my voice and glowered at the Nekomata who mewled out and sunk his head down. The girl brought her head up, revealing large dark brown eyes and a lot of bruises on her face. She wore a ragged orange kimono, which had a tear in the arm where the cat scratched her. "Looks like he got you pretty good huh?" I gave her a hint of a smile and pulled up the sleeve of my own blue kimono, biting into my skin to draw blood. The girl stared at me puzzled and a bit scared as I brought my bleeding wrist to her. "This might be gross kid but it'll make your arm better," I explained as I smeared my blood into her cut. She cringed a little before staring in awe as her wound healed in a matter of minutes. Blinking up at me several times, a huge grin stretched across her face as she stammered to her feet and gathered up the food the Nekomata had knocked out of her grasp. She then grabbed onto my sleeve and started tugging me.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting to get something out of this, I was starving and the stuff she had looked good, I was sick of living off berries and raw boar meat. It's not like I saved the kid just to get fed, I wanted that damn kitten to pay for giving me trouble and who's to say the girl would even feed me? She seemed to be in a hurry and continued to drag me along until she suddenly halted behind a tree a few feet away from an injured demon. He was adorned in white, too much white but it seemed to be the only colour that suited him. Golden orbs scanned the area as he sniffed the air; it was obvious he knew I was here. I gazed absentmindedly at his features, he was handsome there was no questions there, but what really caught my interest was the indigo crescent on his forehead and the magenta markings on both cheeks, I'd never seen a demon like this before.

"Kid I know I took care of that cat but this guy's…" I trailed off, unsure why I felt so threatened, after all he was injured, I'm sure I could easily deal with him. However I spent too long looking at the demon, I failed to notice the little girl was approaching him. "Kid! Wait! You don't wanna do that!" I raced after her and stopped when golden eyes glowered into mine. Oh hell! I couldn't cower out now, not in front of this kid who seemed to not comprehend danger. She knelt down in front of the demon and set a giant leaf with her spoils on it on her lap, edging closer.

"I already told you, I don't need anything from you girl!" the man scolded, but he didn't really sound angry, he appeared to be very somber. The girl moved the leaf to the ground and ran to me, grabbing my kimono sleeve and pulling me closer to the demon. "And what's a dragon doing travelling with a human? Shouldn't you be with your own kind?" he demanded, but again the tone in his voice was calm. I on the other hand was quick to snap back.

"I'm not travelling, she pulled me here, though I'm not sure why, it's clear she doesn't want me to kick your ass!" I scoffed, ignoring the child as she pulled up my kimono sleeve. It wasn't until she bit me when she caught my attention. "OW! Dammit kid what do you think you're doing?" I yelped, instantly feeling bad for raising my voice. The kid looked like she was gonna start crying and continually gave me puppy dog eyes. Pointing to the wound on the demon, I realized what she was asking. "Sorry, no can do! I'm not a blood bank ya know!" I crossed my arms stubbornly trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes, that little brat! She was getting to me! "Ugh! Fine! But remember this kid you owe me big!" I replied and sank my teeth into my arm, wincing in pain.

"Don't waste your time! I don't want to tell you again I don't need your help!" he snapped.

I ignored him and slid my hand across my bite, moving my blood-coated fingertips towards the injury in his arm. Why am I doing this? I'm helping a demon who doesn't want my help just cuz some little girl gave me puppy dog eyes? Within an instant a sharp grip constricts my arm and sharp claws dig into my skin. "Are you deaf or something filthy half-breed? I don't need your help! You're so pathetic to succumb to the wishes of a young girl."

"Ah!" I whimpered as his claws dug in deeper, his gaze moved to the girl, who looked slightly scared at the situation before her, and freed my arm.

"Just make it quick," he huffed. It was obvious this girl had gotten to him too.

I gulped, moving my bloodied hand back to his wound and watched it heal. His skin was burning, but that was more than likely because of his demonic lineage. I wasn't sure if it was okay to start asking questions, but the girl still wasn't saying anything so it was up to me. "Mind my asking what happened to you?" I casually wondered as I continued rubbing my blood on him.

"Yes I do mind actually, can you stop touching me now? I've been healed for a while."

I quickly stopped but my hand still stayed on his tended injury that radiated heat into my skin. I never used my blood to heal a demon, ever, so I didn't think it would be so fast. "You got a name?" I arched a brow. The man rolled his somber eyes and leaned back into the tree he rested against. "I'm Sesshomaru. Now take your hand off me before I tear it off!"

I recoiled from the demon now known to me as Sesshomaru and faced the girl. "Well kid, you fine to handle Sesshomaru on your own? I gotta find dinner," I grinned, stepping into the foliage.

_So much for a meal, she's giving it to the mongrel…lucky bastard._

**A/N: Thoughts guys? R&R Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until nightfall that I actually managed to get food in my stomach and it wasn't even that good. My stomach wasn't used to raw meat, but beggars can't be choosers. As I continued munching on the deer I took down, my ears perked up to the sound of low growls. Apparently I wasn't gonna be eating in peace, what a surprise there. I bared my teeth, whipping around in every direction as the growls and barks got louder. I was being surrounded. I let out an ear-piercing shriek, which had enough power to blast everything in my path backwards into the trees. The shard in my pocket began to glow and my attackers emerged from the broken foliage practically unharmed, their yellow eyes focused on the glowing piece of glass in my pocket.

"I had enough with mutts today…you really don't wanna fuck with me!" I warned, extending my fangs. My demonic form wasn't something I liked to fully go into, mostly because I lost all control of myself and woke up surrounded by dead bodies, but in a case like this, I wasn't too concerned. It was clear these wolves weren't gonna back down. "Okay…don't say I didn't warn you," I snickered, pulling my kimono off my shoulders and tying the sleeves around my waist. My bones snapped and cracked as they contorted, bringing out the dragon in me. My flesh burned away, revealing bright silvery blue scales underneath, my fingers lengthened, popping at the knuckles and growing long black talons from my nails.

A few of the wolves lowered their heads and darted away with their tails between their legs but the majority lunged forward and made pathetic attempts to bring me down. Once they bit into me their teeth shattered and they yowled in pain. I slashed my clawed hand out, tearing the fur off my opponents and sending them to the ground bleeding out. I stayed in my dragon form for a moment longer, scanning the area for more wolves but there were none left. "Heh, well that was fun," I mused to the dead wolves, cracking my neck and continuing on my way.

Strange, I never thought wolves were so violent. There was something off about them. I continued to let my thoughts ponder what caused the previous events to occur. I'd been out here on my own for months and never had any problems with the non-demonic wildlife. Then again, lots of demons had control of animals; maybe they were under a demon's command? Even so, once I took on my dragon's form, most of my opponents ran off, unless they were a full-fledged demon that had a chance against me. Pulling up my kimono sleeves to conceal my human self, I set my hand in my pocket, feeling the shard pulse under my fingertips. Were the wolves after this thing too?

I really didn't want to linger on it; I had more important things to deal with. As my feet trudged along the dirt path, I could see a shadow in the distance laying facedown in the road. I couldn't stop the unsettling feeling that nestled in the pit of my stomach; I had a really bad feeling about this. I picked up my pace, drawing closer to the corpse in a pool of blood. It was that little girl! Skidding and collapsing to my knees I pulled her onto my lap, her skin was cold as ice and her body was already starting to stiffen from rigor mortis. "Hey! Hey kid! C'mon don't be dead!" I urged, pulling my sleeve up and ripping out a chunk of my arm. Opening the girl's mouth, I set my wrist against it, letting my blood pool into her mouth. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do anything to save her, but I had to try.

"Dragon's blood has many healing properties, but it can't bring back the dead."

My head snapped up at Sesshomaru's cold voice. I couldn't believe I stared crying, I didn't even notice it until I looked into his golden orbs that I felt tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Yep this one's a goner must've got attacked by wolves or something, look at the bite marks milord," a tiny green imp peered over from behind the demon's leg. Sesshomaru drew his sword, glowering at me the entire time, was he gonna kill me? I bared my teeth and brought my hand to my kimono, I wasn't sure if I had enough energy to go back into my demon form again but if it meant saving myself I might not have any other choice.

"Back away half-breed, or I will kill you," he ordered.

At first I hesitated, but in the end I obeyed, knowing I wasn't strong enough to beat him. The imp gazed up at the demon, puzzled "What are you going to do Lord Sesshomaru?"

He ignored the imp, his sword began glowing blue and not even a second later he slashed the air around the girl's body. What the hell was he doing? Stooping down to one knee, he lifted the girl onto his arms, watching intently and showed shock when she opened her eyes. Even my own eyes went wide at the sight. Sesshomaru said it himself. The girl was dead. Yet she was fine now, she was alive. "H-how did you—" I stammered, unable to say anything else.

Sesshomaru ignored my question and left me and the girl alone. The little girl rose to her feet and started to walk after the demon while the imp still stood there in awe at what just occurred. "W-Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed and ran for him. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. How did he do that? How did he bring that girl back from the dead? I watched intently as Sesshomaru sternly walked along the path, showing no regard for the two smaller figures that followed him. I turned away, ready to begin on my own path to find my mother, to find out why she left me with no knowledge of who I was. Taking a step forward my hand tugged back, I glanced down at the young girl who pulled at my sleeve. "Sorry kid, I don't think your friend will want me to tag along."

"Please," she murmured, her voice nothing but a soft whisper, her chocolate eyes beamed up at me. Damn her and her puppy dog eyes! "Ugh! Fine! But you'd better know that look won't always work on me!"

The little girl grinned from ear to ear and pulled me with her, running to catch up to Sesshomaru and the imp. Sesshomaru didn't even glance back, but the imp did, his yellow eyes glowering at my form. "What the hell are you looking at half pint?" I shot, keeping my distance for the sake of the little girl holding my hand.

"Who are you calling half pint you-you-you half-breed!"

"You trying to start something you miscreant? I might be a half breed but I can take you out no problem!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks causing me to collide with his form. His arm shot out, his hand grabbing me and making me wince. I wasn't fully healed from ripping out a good chunk of my arm and he clearly knew this. "Enough! If you're going to follow me, do as you wish, but if you continue to be a nuisance, well to put it simply I haven't fed in a while, understand?"

I huffed; this is what I get for succumbing to a little kid. Threats to get eaten alive, wonderful. I really can't shake the fact that I've made a terrible mistake here.

"Ow! I get it, can you stop clawing at my arm _milord_?" I muttered very sarcastically.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of me and continued on ahead. "By the way half breed, you have a name?"

I scoffed but answered him nonetheless. "Sora."

**A/N: R&R hope you liked this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_THWACK!_

"CALL ME HALF-BREED ONE MORE TIME YOU LITTLE TOAD! I DARE YOU!" I yelled at the imp Jaken as he lay facedown with a mouthful of dirt. I continually beat him down with my heel each time he tried to get up from the ground. I'd been travelling with Sesshomaru and his party for a few days and was fed up with the way I was referred to as "filthy half-breed." Jaken I took care of easily like in this instance, but Sesshomaru was another story.

"What's so funny you puny child?" Jaken shouted to Rin as she laughed hysterically before I stomped down on his head once more. "Ow!"

"You should learn some manners half pint! Tch!" I left Jaken alone the instant I sensed Sesshomaru returning from his latest…I dunno conquer? He'd always go off somewhere and come back for the rest of us later and he always had that look on his face, that cold hearted glower that terrified the living shit outta me. Not that I'd ever admit it, I wouldn't give that mongrel the satisfaction but even so…

"I thought I told you both, I don't have the time nor patience for your petty arguments," he rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Rin. "Have you eaten yet? I don't need any more delays."

Rin nodded. "Yep Sora went and killed a whole boar, it was delicious!" she grinned.

"Would have been better if she learned how to cook properly," Jaken muttered under his breath but I heard him clear as a bell and slammed my fist into the top of his skull. "OWOWOW! Will you cut that out? You little—L-Lord Sesshomaru? Are you smiling? Oh no! Please sir, if this impudent half breed is upsetting you feel free to make an example of her!" Jaken stammered running behind Rin before I could catch him in my grasp. I faced Sesshomaru, eyes widening at the smirk on his face, I'd only known the guy for a few days and this was the first I'd seen him smile, it wasn't even that much of a smile, it was more of a…seductive grin? What? No that wasn't it at all! Damn Sora get your head out of the gutter! Even so, his ghost of a smirk was captivating, I had no idea why Jaken was so scared of it.

"Come along now, we have somewhere we need to be, I sense a demon has broken the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru explained.

"The what?" I arched a brow. "You know a little background information might be nice."

"Don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that you half-b—oh no…"

_THWACK!_

"I'LL TALK TO HIM HOWEVER I WANT PIPSQUEAK!" I fumed at the twitching imp within a tiny crater I hit him into. Rin began laughing again and wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaped onto my shoulders. "C'mon Sora! I wanna see the demon!"

"You got no fear do ya kid?" I grinned and began walking, purposely stepping on Jaken as I moved to Sesshomaru who had already started on ahead with his pet dragon whom Rin named A-Un. "Hey Sesshomaru, you wanna answer my question? What the hell's a Tetsusaiga?"

"The Tetsusaiga is a powerful blade forged from the fang of my father, it is a blade of destruction and it belongs to my younger brother Inuyasha."

"Fancy, so this great powerful blade got broken? What's it to ya?"

"The demon has been killed by my brother and I want its fangs to forge a sword that can destroy the Tetsusaiga. Now stop asking me such foolish questions, I'm running out of patience with you half-breed."

"Well fuck you too jackass!" I rolled my eyes and suddenly yelped as Rin swatted my head. "Agh! Jeez kid what'd you do that for?"

"You shouldn't say such bad words to Lord Sesshomaru, I don't wanna see him get mad."

"Hmph! I don't think this guy knows what emotions are Rin," I looked up at the child as she rested her head in my bright turquoise hair, her eyes gazing absentmindedly at nothing in particular, not that I could tell what she was staring at.

We continued on for hours in silence. Rin had fallen asleep on my back and Jaken knew not to talk to me unless he wanted to die and I knew not to talk to Sesshomaru unless I wanted to die. This was such a distraction from what I was actually trying to accomplish, finding my mother, finding out what it is I really am. My father never talked about my mom, just that an evil sorceress tricked him and not long after that he found me on his doorstep and he knew I was his offspring. When I was a kid, things weren't too bad, not a lot of people could tell I was half demon, but as I got older I started looking more and more like my mom and soon I became shunned. My father married and had a whole brood of human children, and I became a ghost, that's when I decided to leave the village.

_A shard...you have it...  
_

"Wha—who said that?" I snapped my attention up towards the group I travelled with, all of them glanced at me like I was out of my mind, all except Rin who was still sleeping.

"Half-breed, is it at all possible for you to keep your mouth shut for a few moments at least?" Sesshomaru glowered.

"Oh up yours mongrel! I've kept my mouth shut for hours!"

_I will take pleasure in destroying you half-breed!_

"What the? Who…" I whipped my head in every direction, trying to figure out who the hell was talking to me. Not that I had much time to think because I soon found myself trapped in Sesshomaru's gaze. Although his face held its composure, I could see his golden orbs were angered. He'd hit his last nerve, but he was so aloof that no one would be able to tell. "If you ever call me something like that again I'll have to kill you."

"I-uh…sorry," I gulped, unable to escape the power of his gaze alone. What the hell would I do if he actually made an attack on me? I'm sure he didn't for the sole reason that Rin was on my back, but how long would he hold back for Rin's sake? The little girl stirred and blinked her eyes open, "Whoa, it's dark already! How long was I sleeping Sora?"

"Long enough!" I scoffed, dropping her legs and forcing her to get off my back. I twisted my spine to crack it, continuing on ahead, while Rin stretched and walked alongside Jaken. Who the hell was talking to me?

_Me._

My eyes darted around, frustrated as all hell until I heard shuffling in the bushes a few feet ahead and sensed another dragon. "Rin! Hide!" I barked, tearing my kimono off revealing my scaled torso. I could hear Rin's screams as my bones popped and contorted.

"Rin, enough of that!" Sesshomaru silenced the girl and bared his long claws. "What is it you see half-breed?"

"Another dragon, I thought a mutt like you would have smelled it by now, especially since you're such a pure blood," I bit, hoping to hurt his pride if only a little.

The ground beneath us began to shake; this was a first, a dragon attacking from underground? I checked behind me, making sure Rin was safe and once I saw she and A-Un were nowhere to be seen I slashed my talons down into the dirt, stabbing a scaly body and digging it up from the earth in one swoop. Flipping back to avoid getting struck by the beast's massive body, I landed on my hand before my feet kicked down and I managed to stand up straight. "So you were the voice chatting me up huh? Wanna tell me what the hell you want?" I growled, crouching in an attack stance as the dragon slithered forward. It's bright red eyes were pools of hatred and fury with black slits for pupils. Thick black scales covered the majority of his body, except for his belly, which was silver.

_I sense a shard of the sacred Shikon jewel! Where is it? Tell me impudent half-breed and I may spare your life!_

"Shikon jewel? I have no idea what the hell that is lizard brain! Besides you really think I'd fall for the old give me what I want and I'll spare your life bullshit? You just said you'd get a great kick out of killing me!" I scoffed. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, his hand emitting some kind of dark green gas. "What're you doing mongrel! This bastard's after me just let me handle it!"

"Your fight with this creature would take far too long and frankly I'm in a bit of a rush," the dog demon leaped forward and before I could even comprehend what just happened, the dragon was falling from the sky in bits and pieces. Holy shit! When did he even…that was…incredible! He brought that dragon down in one shot. If I went up against that thing it'd take me at least twenty minutes, assuming it was a weak dragon but this guy…this guy took him out in twenty seconds. "Are you quite done staring half-breed? Your scales are fading, you should conceal yourself." Sesshomaru brushed passed me, but I didn't fail to notice his eyes dropped to my chest.

"Eyes off the goods mutt!" I snapped, covering myself with my hands until I got to my kimono, which was no longer where I left it. Dammit all to hell!

"Hey! Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I found in Sora's kimono!" Rin piped up as her, Jaken and A-Un emerged from their hiding place. Between her thumb and index finger was my pink shard, the one that attracted demons like wildfire. Was that the jewel shard the dragon was talking about?

"That's mine kid!" I snapped snagging it from her.

"Umm…Sora you're not wearing a shirt! Hurry and put something on before milord sees you!"

"Tch! Too late for that," I mumbled but Rin still gripped my wrist and pulled me behind A-Un.

"You know kid if you left my kimono where it was I could have been dressed already! Jeez and what're you doing rummaging through my stuff anyway? Ever hear of a thing called privacy?" I scoffed, pulling my kimono on and tying it up tightly. I dropped the shard into my pocket, feeling a strange tremor come over me as its power pulsed. Rin didn't take any offense to my snapping at her, if anything she found it entertaining. It never would have fazed me that this was the same child I rescued from a Nekomata. She was so talkative and playful. It was adorably annoying.

"You imbicile!"

I yowled out as Jaken struck me over the head with his staff, rubbing the top of my skull where he struck. That little cretin! "You whiny little shit! What'd you do that for?"

"You've possessed a shard of the sacred jewel this whole time and didn't even know what it was?"

"Was I supposed to? I found the thing on my doorstep right before I left home! What's so special about it?"

"Wha—Lord Sesshomaru are you hearing this? Are we seriously dragging this idiot around with us?"

"THAT'S IT PIPSQUEAK! YOU WANNA LEARN WHAT ENFLAMBE MEANS?"

I charged for Jaken, my hands balled into fists, I was gonna pummel that cretin but before I could even swing my hand down, I was suddenly under Sesshomaru's arm and lifted onto his shoulder with ease.

"I've had enough of your temper half-breed, it reminds me of that vile brother of mine. Behave yourself."

_Hmph! Hard to when I'm stuck on your shoulder_. "Alright mutt I get it, I'll be good I promise can you let me down now?"

"Um…sir, are we not going to do anything with the shard?" Jaken cut in, waddling right below me. Just his bulbously face pissed me off, I mean I always had a bad temper but this cretin really brought it out in me.

"You fool, I've already told you Jaken, I have no desire or use for the Shikon jewel. The half-breed can do whatever it wants with it," Sesshomaru decreed without even looking at the imp. His eyes stayed directly ahead of him. I wanted to snap at him, wanted to give him hell for referring to me as an "it." Did he really have so much disrespect for half-breeds? He barely acknowledged me until today and that was only because I angered him, and never once has he called me by my name. As much as I wanted to clock him the image of him tearing that dragon to shreds in a matter of seconds replayed in my mind over and over again. He could kill me in an instant if he wanted to.

My body swayed back and forth as he walked, my eyes occasionally glanced at Jaken trailing behind his master like a dog on a leash or Rin riding on A-Un's back. I couldn't help but feel unusually comfortable, probably due to the fact I was resting on some kind of white fur pelt. I could actually fall asleep on this thing. My thoughts continued on as my eyes weighed down and my head snugged into the fur like a pillow. I could see Jaken's mouth move as he muttered something but I was out before I had a chance to pay attention.

**A/N: So yeah this chapter was mostly Sora and Jaken arguing, hopefully you found it entertaining! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Why am I dragging this half-breed along?_ I pondered, glancing at the young girl passed out on my shoulder. I had my own things to accomplish and fending off the demons that would come after her shard of the Shikon jewel would only slow me down. I still couldn't believe that she had no idea what that shard was when she found it, nor could I understand why she hasn't embedded the jewel into herself to make her more powerful. I should just ditch her somewhere, it's not like I owe her anything. I only let her heal me because the thought of that child crying aggravated me, it's not like I required her help. I could admit I was curious about this half-breed, I never saw one that could change its form the way she did or sense that dragon before I could.

"Jaken…have you ever heard of a dragon that's mated with a human before?" I questioned as the half-breed hugged my mokomoko. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't bothered by it.

"Milord? Well no I haven't actually. Matter of fact, I didn't even know dragons could take on a human appearance to breed. Isn't your arm getting tired of lugging that thing around milord? N-not that I'm implying you're weak of course! Just that…"

I blocked out the imp's idiotic babbling as we crossed into the darkened terrain that reeked of demon's blood and Inuyasha's. His scent was different though; it was as if his blood were that of a pure demon's. Now I was curious. Rin and Jaken ran up ahead to the dismembered demon while I stayed behind in the murky black fog. The half-breed let out a tiny whine of protest as I nudged her to wake up, she'd been sleeping long enough and I'd need my arm to carry something much more valuable. "Get up half-breed! C'mon!" I continued on but she refused to move, she clung to my mokomoko and let out a soft whimper.

I could have merely dropped her to the ground and I could have done so easily, yet for whatever reason my curiosity peaked tenfold as my demonic nature toyed with my head, playing at the mere image of consuming her. I fed on dragons before and humans, both of which tasted substantially good, I couldn't help but wonder… It'd been a while since I ate, if I devoured her now I could easily tell Rin the half-breed decided to go off on her own. I lowered my head to her thigh, just above her knee, her scent was overpowering, like a winter breeze and cherry blossoms. It was such an intoxicating mix, most dragons smelled like the sludge they crawled out of or worse. I didn't hesitate to bite into her tender flesh, reveling in the taste of her blood on my fangs. She was delicious, there was nothing I'd ever feasted on that even compared. What the hell am I saying? I shouldn't even waste myself on this half-breed! I wasn't about to let myself become intoxicated from this insect.

"AH! What the hell are you doing mongrel? Do I look like a chew toy?" she punched my back and that was enough for me to swing her off my shoulder and drop her to the ground. Clearly I had a lapse in judgment to taste such a vile breed. "Ow! What the fuck did you bite me for?" she barked, glowering at me through bright blue eyes. Her turquoise hair was messy and tangled from sleeping in such an awkward way. She had dragon like ears, which were a mix of silver and blue, much like her scales when she went into her demon form. Despite being an abomination of nature, there was something strangely attractive about her.

I ignored her interrogation, refusing to explain myself to the likes of her. She'd already plagued my mind enough, the taste of her blood still lingered on my tongue and to be frank it was unfathomable. "Come on. If you wish to continue on with us, keep up."

* * *

I didn't get it, why the hell did he have to bite me? Wiping away the tiny bit of blood that trailed down the back of my leg, I rose to my feet and followed Sesshomaru. I picked up my pace once I saw Rin amongst scattered demon parts, it was clear as day this place wasn't safe for a child.

"Haha! Hey Sora! I just beat Jaken here, look at the size of this demon!" Rin exclaimed with a big smile. She was such a gutsy kid, to hold no fear at something this terrifying.

"Rin stay over here with me kay? There's something foul in this air," I took her hand in mine, feeling rather protective of her. I didn't like this place, not in the slightest. Even Jaken seemed uneasy in this barren wasteland, whatever Sesshomaru wanted, I hoped he'd just get it so we could get out of here. "So who is this demon anyway?" I asked Jaken as he poked a random piece of it with his staff.

"Beats me, but it was his fangs that broke the Tetsusaiga," Jaken explained.

"His name isn't important half-breed," Sesshomaru cut in, appearing from the dark fog like a specter. He crossed to the demon's head and tore it from the corpse in one fluid motion. Rin of course started screaming continuously at the sight, making me scold the dog. "Did you have to do that in front of the kid? The hell's the matter with you?"

"Rin, enough of that. Stop it." Sesshomaru ignored me completely and silenced Rin in the process. What a jackass! Still holding Rin's hand I trailed behind Sesshomaru, fixing my gaze on the gigantic head swaying from side to side in his hand. What on earth was that thing? I'd seen my fair share of demons but this one was different, for whatever reason I couldn't shake this uneasiness brewing in the pit of my stomach. My senses were running on overdrive and I continually checked my surroundings.

"Sora? What's wrong? You look sick," Rin blinked up at me. I formed a fake smile and ran a hand through her raven hair. "It's nothing kid don't worry about it." I was lying through my teeth. Something was incredibly wrong, I could sense another presence, something powerful, very powerful. I didn't need to scare the kid, she had enough demonic crap on her plate already. I didn't want to say anything on account of Rin but I was almost certain, there was dragon around...and it wasn't A-Un.

I paused, my hand tightening around Rin's. My stomach whirled around inside me, the shard in my pocket was almost hurting me. Whoever this dragon was, he was trying to get me away from the others. Clenching my fists angrily at my side I stormed away from Rin, speeding up until I was even ahead of Sesshomaru. I wanted to scream but I wouldn't, I wanted to rip something to pieces but I couldn't. I waited for the entity to show itself but the only thing before me was murky fog. I wasn't too far ahead of Sesshomaru and the others so I'd have to make this quick.

_Sora._

"Whoever this is, I'm not in the mood!" I huffed biting down on my lip. I didn't need a confrontation but there was one thing that caught my attention, "You know my name?"

_I can smell Tsukiko's blood in your veins; you're the half-demon spawn that resulted from her mating with a human. _

"Tsukiko huh? Well if you're in such a sharing mood, wanna tell me where I can find her?"

_No. For the sake of my sister I won't tell you a thing. I mean you no harm Sora, I only came here to warn you, you're heading towards a great evil. If you value your life you will get as far away from here as possible!_

"Tsk! You think you're gonna scare me off? Look I appreciate the warning but I have nowhere else to go."

_Don't say I didn't try. If you won't listen to reason at least take this into consideration…don't let Naraku get his hands on that shard!_

"Who the hell is Naraku?" I raised a brow and waited for an answer but the dragon didn't respond. "Hello? Hey dragon! Where the hell did you go?"

"There's no dragon around here half-breed, I would have smelt him."

I nearly leaped out of my skin as Sesshomaru's voice sounded right behind me, the warmth of his breath hit the back of neck he was so close. Why was I so intimidated? Was I shaking? I could feel my body trembling under his shadow. Get it together Sora! "Dammit mutt! Don't ya know it's rude to sneak up on a girl?" I yelped, continuing on before the brooding male could counter. Despite his threat to kill me if I referred to him as mutt or mongrel again, he wasn't following through with his word. That said, I didn't wanna stick around long enough to test him. "There was another dragon around here," I sassed keeping my pace ahead. "I could hear him clear as day, maybe your smell is off or something!"

"How dare you talk to the great Lord Sesshomaru so disrespectfully!" Jaken leaped, hitting my head with his staff.

"YOU WANNA DIE YOU LITTLE CRETIN!" I swooped my arm down, grabbing Jaken's foot and dragged him along the rocky terrain. If the great Lord Sesshomaru could talk down to me and randomly bite me then I could be as disrespectful as I damn well pleased.

* * *

It appeared there was more to this half-breed than met the eye. I observed as she pulled Jaken along, beating him against the ground. She could hear the thoughts of other dragons, dragons that were likely thousands of miles away. I sniffed the air, unable to pick up any other scent but that of the polluted air and wintery cherry blossoms. It was impossible for any demon to cross my path without me smelling it first. This impudent creature must have been imagining things, there's no way a mere half demon could be that powerful, no matter what species she was.

"Whatcha thinking about milord?" Rin's voice chimed as she skipped merrily beside me. It was a nice change compared to Jaken's craggily pleas for mercy. I didn't answer her because there was nothing to be said. She was far too young to understand what I was thinking about regardless.

_That blood. I want it; I'll tear that half-breed limb from limb to get it!_

I suppressed my spontaneous craving, keeping my eyes fixed on the temperamental woman; she was such an unnecessary companion.

"Milord? Does Sora know she's dragging Master Jaken in the wrong direction?" Rin scratched her head as the half-breed deterred from the path. It appeared the time had come for me to intervene. Swiftly, I darted ahead, grabbing the girl, tearing her from Jaken and throwing her to the ground. "Jaken, the fact that you're being so easily beaten by this woman is pathetic."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken groaned, wobbling to A-Un and hopping on his back. Before I could scold the half-breed, she'd already risen from the ground and had Rin hop on her back. She glowered back at me, but it wasn't because I intervened with Jaken. Her hand continually grazed over her leg where I'd bitten her and I could practically read her thoughts. She was such a fool to think I'd stoop so low to do that again. I didn't bother to linger on about it, we weren't too far from Kaijinbo and soon I would wield a sword that could surpass the Tetsusaiga.

**A/N: R&R, next chapter I'll try and incorporate a fight scene :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Give me the shard!"

I leaped out of the way as the spider demon shot its leg at me, spewing web from its mouth. Shit! Shit! Sesshomaru was at some guy Kaijinbo's getting his great and powerful sword and I was literally stuck against a tree in web. Tearing at the web with my claws I desperately attempted to free myself. This was fucking bullshit! Each time I slashed the substance, my fingers either got stuck or the son of a bitch would just shoot more web at me! "Come at me you bastard!" I shot, not really knowing why I opened my mouth to begin with. Dodging his first attack, I tore from his webbing and scratched his eyes.

Scurrying back and hissing, the spider glowered and opened his mouth once more to attack me with more fucking web. "You've gotta be fucking stupid if you think I'm gonna fall for that again!" I snorted, letting out a shriek and blasting him backwards with immense force.

"SORA!"

I heard Rin's desperate plea for help and cursed, how many of these things were there? Speeding off as fast as my legs could carry me, I found Rin surrounded by them. A-Un did a good job protecting her against the ones that got too close, but there were still too many for him, hell there were even too many for me, there was a whole fucking swarm. I had to think about this quick, I couldn't just go in there with no strategy and plan to make it out with everyone alive but on the other hand I couldn't just stand around thinking of a way to get these things away. I could only manage to do one thing and it was likely gonna kill me but Rin's safety was a priority.

"Hey shit bags! Looking for this?" I barked, pulling out the tiny pink shard and flashing it in front of their glowing red eyes. Retreating to the woods I could hear the spiders following me, their legs scattering against the forest floor. Fuck now what the hell do I do? I could just give them the jewel, they'd leave me alone if I did right?"

_Don't even think about it!_

Dammit! Another fucking dragon?

_It's me A-Un! Don't give them that jewel shard! Call Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken for help!_

"Fuck you! I'll deal with these cretins on my own!" I scoffed, like I'd ever ask those two for help, they wouldn't even help me anyway. Just keep running. I need to get them away from Rin.

_They're all gone now Sora, but you can't fight them all on your own! At least let me help you!_

"No! You have to stay with Rin! You can't let anything happen to her!"

I leaped into the air to catch a low hanging tree limb and swung up, only to swoop back down and kick one of the spiders right in the jaw. The force of it sent him flying back into five other demons, but I was still ridiculously outnumbered and surrounded. "GIVE US THE SHARD!"

_Okay Sora, what's your plan now?_ I pondered balling my hands into fists as the demons backed me into a corner. I could feel my insides burning, my mind began to go on a furious rampage, it was like I was completely overtaken by some kind of hate. A low growl escaped my lips, I was ready to lay waste to these bastards, I was running off instinct alone, completely losing sight of everything around me. The demons paused, staring at me, some of them even scurrying away. "So which one of you fuckers wants to die first?"

* * *

The reek of blood tainted my nostrils; there was a slaughter and close by.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken snapped my attention to his waddling form. He looked like such a damn fool.

"Shut up," I silenced the imp as I noticed the countless amount of bodies within a thick dense fog, a fog that wasn't there before. I wasn't gone that long was I? Kaijinbo had become possessed by my new sword and caused an unnecessary setback involving an encounter with my half-blood brother. I still cringed at the thought that Inuyasha managed to instill me with fear! Now there was this? I wasn't sure of what to make of this situation before me. Most of the corpses were burned beyond recognition, and the ones that weren't burned were torn into so many pieces that they had no faces to see.

"My Lord? Do you think Rin and A-Un are okay? They're awfully close by, you don't think they might have been?"

"I told you to shut up Jaken, I don't like repeating myself," I stated firmly taking a deep breath. Although the thick scent of charred bodies and blood overpowered my sense of smell I could still pick up a faint trace of cherry blossoms. It seemed the half-breed was here, but did she do this? It was more than possible she had a killer instinct much like Inuyasha. Since my fight with my brother was interrupted perhaps that half-breed could answer the questions that lingered in the back of my mind.

A low growl sounded within the fog and a small smile graced my lips. Her scent grew stronger; she was close, very close. "Jaken, I suggest you run while you still can."

The imp blinked up at me with a stupid expression but he did retreat once I gave him a threatening glower. Unsheathing Tokijin, I kept her under my radar. She was trying to conceal herself within the fog but there was no point, I knew exactly where she was. A light breeze whooshed behind me, then to my right and behind me once again. Did she really think she could hunt me? I continued to stride deeper into the broken foliage, allowing her to follow me. The half-breed continued stalking me from the shadows and now I was growing impatient. "If you think you're going to catch me by surprise it won't work."

That was enough to make her emerge from above. Bringing Tokijin up, I blocked her first attack with ease but she was making an attempt to damage my sword. Her scaled, hands grasped the blade without being cut while thick black talons gouged into the metal. Her once blue eyes were now white with long black slits, which were her pupils. Blue-silver scales covered her whole body and long sharp, black horns emerged from her aqua hair. She resembled a full-blooded dragon trapped in a human body. "You've taken on quite a demonic form, but you're still nothing but a pathetic half-breed!" I mused, slashing Tokijin upwards with only enough force to slice the palms of her hands, if I truly wanted to, I could have cut her in half with that one stroke.

She healed quickly and lunged forward, it was clear she had no control of what she was doing; she was just attacking for the sake of attacking. Dodging her was easy and I was getting bored of this game. "Your attacks are uncoordinated and sloppy, it's quite pitiful to watch," I flung my arm out and clenched it around her neck, applying just enough pressure to make it difficult for her to breathe, but not so much that she'd lose consciousness or die. I lifted her above my head, watching in amusement as she struggled in my grasp, kicking her feet and scratching my arm but I didn't lose control. "Learn your place filthy half-breed!" I remained calm but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

The lack of oxygen suppressed her demonic form and her rough scales became soft flesh under my hand. Her face was red as she tried to breathe, her bright blue eyes opened wide as a doe. "You're so weak," I said, remaining stoic and dropping her at my feet.

* * *

That fucking bastard! What the hell was he doing? Where the hell did he even come from? One minute I was laying waste to those fucking spider demons and the next I'm in a stranglehold by the mutt. After his proclamation about how weak I was he released me from his grasp and let me hit the hard ground. I had a good coughing fit as I attempted to suck air back into my lungs and finally took the initiative to stand up. But the mongrel was still playing the domination game. Slamming his hand onto my head, he held me down so I couldn't rise past my knees. "What the fuck! What the hell did I do to piss you off this time mongrel?" I snarled.

"Be quiet! The next time you give into your instincts…I'll kill you! Understand?" Sesshomaru growled, driving his claws into the top of my head.

"OW! Yeah I get it! Can you knock it off now? My head isn't a fucking scratching post!"

Sesshomaru let me go and allowed me to rise to my feet. I followed him out of the woods, taking note of his new sword adorned in claw marks. "Nice sword mutt, I thought you were trying to make that thing indestructible and it's scratched up already. You really think I'm so weak?"

"If you don't shut up right now I will make you regret it."

I smirked; I really wasn't sure why I was provoking him when I knew he was stronger than me. My blood was still racing as if I was just about to go up against those demons. I _wanted_ to start a fight; despite knowing I'd lose. "What's the matter mutt? Am I making you mad?" I mocked jabbing my finger into his chest. What the hell am I trying to prove here? Why was I acting like this? I was always cocky but I never pushed my luck unlike what I was doing now. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, golden orbs glowered down at me, trying to overpower me but I was no coward. I stared right back, challenging him with a playful smirk.

"Get out of my way."

"I thought you were gonna make me regret opening my mouth. Or do you just make idle threats?"

* * *

I couldn't believe I'd let her push me this far. What an antagonizing little bitch! To think she'd make a mockery of me after I'd just finished making an example of her. She was a stubborn half-breed, there was no denying that, she still wanted a fight despite being brought down only moments earlier. Lunging my arm forward, I slashed at her with my poison claws, but she was faster than I expected. Seeing my attack coming, she swooped to the dirt and swung under my legs. Pivoting on my foot, I whirled around in time to grab her taloned hand at the wrist, sinking my own venomous claws into her scaled flesh but she wasn't reacting to it. My claws weren't even piercing her enough to draw blood. Her foot collided with my chest, forcing me backwards, almost using enough power to make me lose my footing. Her attacks were different from before, she wasn't acting like a rampaging beast anymore, she actually had skill in combat.

With just one swing of Tokijin I could have her dead, so why waste my time in hand-to-hand combat? As I regained my stance, her body collided with mine, taking my wrist before I could use my claws. I saw this coming, I knew this was exactly was she would do, so why didn't I counter it? I huffed in frustration as she pinned me under her hips, smiling in her supposed victory. "Is that your sword poking me?" she bit onto her lip, grinding her hips against me. I was about ready to teach this bitch a real lesson. Taking control of the situation was easy since she already assumed she had the upper hand. All I had to do was use a bit of strength to flip her onto her back and before she could even let out a gasp I had her under my legs and her wrists pinned above her head. Her scent was tantalizing, I couldn't even think straight.

"Do you really think I'd stoop so low to give into your petty desires?" I barked.

"Fuck you! I'm not the one with the hard on!"

"Shut up!" I snarled tightening my grip around her wrists. I never lost my ability to stay calm, nor have I ever shown any sign of weakness, so how was she doing this? My own demonic nature began to stir, making me growl at the young girl under me. _You're craving a half-breed? Since when do you ever succumb to such an atrocity? _Baring my fangs, I ignored all possible logic and bit into the supple flesh in the hollow of her throat. I listened to her mewl in protest while I marked her, almost writing in the taste of her blood. I wanted to rip her throat out. I started lapping her wound, occasionally sucking away any blood that trickled down her neck. I didn't want her, I wanted her scent, her taste, no demon or human teased me like this.

"Milord! Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru where are you?"

I cursed yet thanked Rin's calls for bringing me back to my senses. Getting onto my feet, I stared at the half-breed as she took in a few breaths. The area around my bite was red and swollen. She looked as though she'd enjoyed what I just did, but I wasn't about to let her revel in it. "Get up before Rin sees you like that."

She was quick to comply and soon Rin, Jaken and A-Un met up with us. The little girl smiled at me. "Did you see what Sora did? She saved me from spider demons! Look at them all!"

I didn't look because I'd already seen them. "Come along Rin, don't dawdle."

"Yes milord!"

**A/N: More of a Sesshomaru POV, I don't know why but I love writing in his perspective and I hope I'm doing a good job at it. R&R let me know what you think :)**


End file.
